Sherlock Holmes à l'école des sorciers
by GeNNii
Summary: Il y a de nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard. Et il va y avoir des rapprochements. Mais ces romances vont-elles perdurer ? (UA Harry Potter) Johnlock/Mystrade/MorMor
1. Prologue : L'après-guerre

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Je suis de re re re retour ! Et je reviens en force avec ni plus ni moins qu'une fanfiction Sherlock de la série... bah Sherlock. Je vous préviens tout de suite cela va être une très très longue fanfiction. Et je rigole pas. J'annonce : Un prologue + 20 chapitres + 1 épilogue. Vous voilà prévenu. Petite précision c'est un UA HARRY POTTER. Ce qui veut dire que tout les personnages sont transposées dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Voila je pense avoir tout dit car si je vous en dit plus je vous spoil et ça c'est pas cool.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ces oeuvres il faut remercier Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et J.K Rowling.

Voici le prologue et enjoy !

* * *

Pour les simples mortels, la magie n'est qu'une illusion mais ils se trompent.

A quelques kilomètres de Londres, en Angleterre, se trouvent Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie la plus connus du monde de la Magie. Pour les simples Moldus ce n'est qu'un château abandonné mais aux yeux des Sorciers, c'est un somptueux château tout fait de briques. Mais ce château a été meurtri par la récente guerre qui vient de se terminer contre le seigneur des ténèbres Lord Magnussen. Beaucoup de sang et de larmes ont été versés ainsi que beaucoup de pertes à déplorer.

Mais certaines personnes ont choisi ce moment pour faire leur mea culpa tel que le grand sorcier, mangemort, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes est l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde de la magie est connu mais malheureusement il n'a jamais fait partie du camp des gentils. Excepté cette fois ci. Ce cher Holmes était le bras droit de Lord Magnussen mais un jour, en découvrant les sombres desseins du Lord grâce à son talent de déduction, Holmes voulu quitter le désormais célèbre seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le mal était déjà fait. La guerre avait déjà commencé. Alors pendant toute la durée de la guerre, Sherlock Holmes joua à l'agent doubles. Il resta au côté du Lord mais donné des informations à la résistance dans l'autre camp. Grâce à lui la guerre a pu être écourter de quelques années.

Maintenant Sherlock Holmes cherche à se racheter et effacer son sombre passé. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment son frère, Mycroft Holmes, qui occupe un poste mineur au ministère de la Magie, essaie d'obtenir le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard pour son cher frère auprès du ministre de la Magie, Mike Stamford.

\- Mon frère tente de se racheter monsieur le ministre, laissez lui au moins une chance, dit Mycroft de son ton glacial.

\- J'aimerai Mycroft mais c'est un ancien Mangemort, le laisser avec des enfants peut être dangereux, répondit Mike fermement.

\- Il me semble, monsieur le ministre, que Poudlard à engager un certain Richard Brook n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment diable le savez-vous ? Et puis ce n'est plus Richard Brook maintenant il est James Moriarty.

\- Oui mais vous connaissez son passé autant que moi et il est bien pire que celui de mon frère. Alors marché conclu ? dit Mycroft en tendant la main.

\- Marché conclu.

Mike Stamford serra la main de Mycroft Holmes, offrant ainsi une offre d'emploi au jeune Holmes. Sherlock.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, après la tragique mort de son mari pendant la guerre, Mrs Hudon, préparait activement l'arrivée des nouveaux professeurs. Elle sourit. Par Merlin cela va être une bonne année !

* * *

Voilà c'était très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas les 20 prochains chapitres seront plus long. Alors ça vous plaît ? Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction.  
Pour le rythme de publication ce sera un chapitre par semaine mais je ne sais pas quel jour. Je pense le vendredi.  
Petite information comme ça en passant, dans ma bio je mets des sortes de "news" pour vous tenir au courant de ce que j'écrit, ce que je lis ou ce que j'ai finit d'écrire et que je vais postée donc si vous voulez être au courant (on sait jamais) allez voir ma bio, merci !  
Sur ce bye.


	2. Premier jour

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Me voici un petit peu en avance avec le chapitre 1 de cette longue histoire. Alors j'ai pas encore vérifier toutes les statistiques mais j'ai eu pas mal de réaction dès le prologue et honnêtement j'ai été très surprise et très très contente. Honnêtement, je suis très très heureuse de voir à quel point cela vous plaît et ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère réellement que le reste de l'histoire vous plaira.  
Pour ce chapitre, ce sont notamment les présentations et comme je le trouve un peu trop court a mon goût, je vous posterai le chapitre 2 vendredi 14 décembre comme prévu. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes posa sa valise sur le sol et regarda l'immense château qui se dressé devant lui. Poudlard. Là où il avait passé, quasiment, toute son adolescence. Il sourit. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Quand Mycroft lui a parler du job qu'il allait occuper il refusa en premier lieu, refusant de prendre un poste qui porte la poisse. Pendant toutes les années qu'il avait faite à Poudlard, sept professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se sont succéder. Puis Mycroft a, à peine, effleurer le sujet « Azkaban » que tout de suite après il faisait ses valises pour Poudlard.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui, prêt a enseigner la matière qu'il affectionner tant pendant ses années scolaires, avec Potions aussi.

Il reprit sa valise et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Il était enfin arrivé au bureau de Mrs Hudson après avoir bataillé avec le couple de crac-mol qui entretienne le château : Donovan et Anderson.

Ces infâmes personnes n'ont pas hésiter a insulter et juger Sherlock sans même le connaître mais une réplique bien senti ,de la part du grand sorcier qu'est Sherlock Holmes, sur le statut social de ces personnes sans intérêt leur ont fait vite ce faire tout petit et se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Donc Sherlock était dans le bureau de la directrice, retrancher dans un coin de la pièce en train d'observer ses nouveaux collègues.

L'un, qui était assis sur une chaise, avait des cheveux noirs jais plaqué en arrière et avait l'air assez petit. Un autre était accoudé à un mur et était grand. Au moins plus grand que l'autre sur la chaise. Il était brun, avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et une barbe plus ou moins épaisse. Il vit aussi une jeune demoiselle, elle aussi dans son coin, habiller d'un large pull assorti de breloques que l'on pouvait trouver au Chemin des Embrumes. Elle avait les cheveux châtains remonter en une queue de cheval. Plus loin, un homme d'un certain âge (tout du moins par rapport à Sherlock) était en train de regarder une vitrine où était entreposé des trophées de Quidditch. Il avait les cheveux foncés mais beaucoup de cheveux blancs étaient présents. Sherlock vit ensuite une autre jeune femme brune et très grande. Une très belle femme d'après l'air énamouré de l'homme qui lui parler. Et cet homme, bizarrement, Sherlock ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Il n'était pas spécialement grand mais pas non plus petit, il était blond, avec de magnifiques yeux océans et un sourire ravageur. Sherlock le contempla encore et encore avant de se faire interrompre par la directrice, Mrs Hudson, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Bien, jeune gens, approchez par ici j'aimerais dire quelques mots et vous introduire à vos nouveaux collègues, dit la vieille dame dans sa jolie robe à fleur.

Tout le monde se rapprocha.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous et à toutes je suis le professeur Hudson, directrice de Poudlard. Pas besoin de vous rappeler le règlement vous le connaissez déjà par cœur, vous qui étiez élève, et maintenant vous voilà professeur.

Elle fit une pause pour sécher la petite larme au coin de son œil.

\- Bien ! Commençons par les présentations : Voici le professeur James Moriarty, professeurs de Potions.

Elle désigna le petit homme brun qui était assis tout a l'heure.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il de sa voix légèrement aiguë.

\- A coter de lui le professeur Sébastian Moran qui enseignera la Botanique.

Le grand homme brun scarifié fit un signe bref de la main comme salutation.

\- Un ancien Aurore et animagus enseignera la Métamorphose, voici le professeur Gregory Lestrade.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté s'avança et fit un signe bref pour saluer tout le monde.

Sherlock commençait a s'ennuyer. Il avait hâte de savoir qui était cet homme blond.

\- Voici la première femme de notre nouvelle équipe, le professeur Molly Hooper qui enseignera la divination et notre deuxième femme de la promotion Mrs Irène Adler sera notre nouvelle infirmière.

Les deux femmes saluèrent poliment. Vint maintenant le tour de Sherlock.

\- Voici le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, le professeur Sherlock Holmes, puisse le sort vous être favorable mon petit.

\- Merci professeur Hudson, dit Sherlock sans quitter l'homme blond des yeux.

\- Et enfin, le vétéran de cette promotion, celui qui est ici depuis bien longtemps…

\- Oh arrêtez je ne suis ici que depuis trois ans, dit le blond en riant.

\- C'est déjà très long très cher. Donc voici le professeur de monte de balai ainsi qu'arbitre officiel des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, le professeur John Watson.

Le prénommé John salua chaleureusement chaque personne. Dont Sherlock.

\- Biens vos appartements privés sont dans chaque maison que vous occupiez a l'époque.

La directrice leur souri et transplana.

\- Je croyais qu'il était interdit de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit Lestrade étonné.

John arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Seulement pour les élèves, dit John en souriant.

Sur ces entrefaites, chacun regagna ses appartements ainsi que Sherlock, pensant toujours au professeur John Watson.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors ? Vous aviez les personnages décrits plus hauts ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions et sur ce je vous dit a vendredi pour la suite avec le début des cours des guest stars !  
Bye.


	3. The Game is On

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes vendredi et comme promis voici le chapitre 2 ! Petite introduction du comportement des profs pendant les cours avec en prime 3 guests stars tout droit venues de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Et je suis sûre que vous savez déjà qui c'est. Sur ce je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et vous laisse profiter du nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée est arrivé. Le Poudlard Express était arrivé le matin même et les premières années ont eu droit à la traditionnel visite du château avant la répartition dans les maisons par le Choixpeau.

Quand aux professeurs, ils n'en menaient pas large. Oui ils étaient stressés. Ils allaient être face a des élèves qui, comme eux des années en arrière, aller préparer un examen a la fin de leur septième année. Il ne fallait pas que les professeurs doutent de leurs capacités maintenant.

Chacun était dans ses appartement privé, et enfilaient sa plus belle robe de sorcier, pour ensuite descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Les nouveaux professeurs et les anciens élèves étaient là quand les premières années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Et comme les élèves les années précédentes ou les professeurs des années en arrière, leurs visages s'émerveilla. En particulier pour ce plafond gigantesque qui afficher un magnifique ciel étoilé.

La répartition passa, beaucoup d'élève à Gryffondor, beaucoup à Serpentard, quelques-uns à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle.

Avant de débuter le repas, la directrice, le professeur Hudson, se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- Bien, mes chers enfants ! Bienvenue aux premières années, bon retour parmi nous pour les autres. Cette année marque le début de cette école alors que la guerre est finie, ce qui est formidable. Malheureusement, nous avons subi beaucoup de perte en ce qui concerne nos professeurs donc voici vos nouveaux enseignant qui assureront les cours tous les jours. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue encore et que Merlin puisse vous protéger. Bien maintenant nous pouvons manger !

Mrs Hudson se retourna et alla s'attabler auprès des professeurs. Au même moment les tables se remplirent d'aliment en tout genre par magie.

Les professeurs mangèrent tout en parlant les uns et les autres. John et Sherlock échangèrent timidement quelques mots, Sébastian et James entamèrent une grande discussion sur les plantes et Greg parlait avec Molly et Irène.

Ce fut ainsi que la soirée se termina.

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Sherlock était dans sa salle de classe, se tenant droit comme un piquet et attendez que sa classe se calme. Quand le silence arriva enfin, il prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Holmes et je vais vous enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà puisque c'est marqué sur votre emploi du temps donc maintenant vous aller sortir vos parchemins et me faire 20 centimètres de parchemins sur ce que vous connaissez à propos des forces du mal et de ses contres sort, dit le professeur d'une voix glacial.

Ni une, ni deux tout le monde se mit au travail.

Alors que les élèves discutaient dans la salle de métamorphose, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent un renard argenté rentré dans la pièce. Le renard monta sur le bureau et s'assit. Puis d'un coup le renard se transforma en une personne.

\- Bonjour les enfants, je suis votre professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Lestrade.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudir Greg pour sa transformation.

\- Merci mais ce n'était rien, je vais vous apprendre des choses plus sympas encore, dit Lestrade en souriant.

Le cours continua ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Dans les cachots de Poudlard se trouve la salle de Potion, dans laquelle se trouvait un prof de potion qui n'en mener pas large devant ses élèves.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le professeur Moriarty, je vais vous apprendre comment confectionner les potions donc allez-y. Faîtes-moi une potion que vous connaissez et si ça explose ce n'est pas grave ! dit l'homme dans un éclat de rire de fou furieux.

Toute la classe se regardèrent étonner de l'attitude de leur professeur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Enfin si c'est grave, se reprit-il.

Moriarty prit une grande inspiration et calma son excès de zèle.

\- Bien, excusez-moi les enfants, commençons la première leçon voulez-vous, dit James en souriant à ses élèves.

Et le cours repris normalement.

Le cours de botanique avait déjà commencé et tous les élèves s'accordèrent pour dire que leur professeur, Sébastian Moran, était vraiment passionné par ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était fort sympathique. Mais ses cicatrices soulevèrent beaucoup de question.

A la fin du cours de balai, un trio d'amis alla s'asseoir près du lac en attendant leurs prochaines heures de cours.

\- Je les trouve cool les nouveaux profs ! dit le garçon roux du trio.

\- Oui mais j'ai trouvé Moriarty bizarre, dit l'autre garçon à lunette du trio.

\- A mon avis il est amoureux, dit la seule fille du groupe.

\- Hermione… on n'est pas dans un monde où règne le rose et l'amour, dit le roux.

\- C'est parce que tu ne comprends pas Ron, dit ladite Hermione.

\- Je paris que certains profs vont se mettre ensemble, tu me suis Harry ?

Le garçon a lunette prénommer Harry hocha la tête.

\- Génial ! Alors tu pari sur qui et qui ? s'empressa de demander la jeune fille.

Ils discutèrent de ça pendant toute l'heure puis au repas et la journée se finit ainsi.

* * *

Voilà, alors ? Je sais, je sais, à la relecture j'ai moi aussi remarquer que ça manqué cruellement d'action ce chapitre mais je suppose qu'il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire de s'installer. Si comme moi vous avez eu cette impression n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je m'en rende compte.  
Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, disons que... cela va être court MAIS l'histoire va progresser un petit peu. Disons qu'il va y avoir contact. Sur ce je vous laisse a vos interrogations (si vous en avez) et je vous dit à la prochaine.  
Bye.


	4. Premier contact partie 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Aïe aïe aïe et oui je sais je suis a la bourre d'une semaine ! Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais j'ai malheureusement oubliée ma clef USB la où je loge quand je suis retournée chez moi pour les vacances du coup bah... pas de chapitres la semaine dernière MAIS 2 chapitres ce vendredi ! Et oui vous êtes gatées pour les fêtes !  
Alors dans ce chapitre petit "rapprochement" dirons nous et le retour du caméo de votre trio préféré !

* * *

C'est le deuxième jour et Mrs Hudson est très déçu. Les professeurs entre eux ne se parlent quasiment pas. « Au revoir », « Ça va », n'est pas à proprement parlé discuter, c'est plus un échange de banalités. Mrs Hudson s'attendais a quelque chose de plus convaincant de la part de ses nouvelles recrues et de John. Lui qui d'habitude est si social… . Mrs Hudson se leva et caressa son phœnix, Fumeseck.

\- Que vous arrivent-il mes enfants ? dit-elle pensivement.

Le cours de Sherlock n'avait pas encore commencé, d'ailleurs celui-ci se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il marchait seul dans un couloir du château quand il vit par la fenêtre le professeur Watson sur son balai. Sherlock s'arrêta et regarda John faire des figures acrobatiques sur son balai. Holmes le regarda fasciner. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il se sentait intéressé par cet homme. Mais ne pas savoir pourquoi l'énerver au plus haut point. Holmes sorti de sa rêverie et repris vite son chemin vers la salle de classe et pour la première et dernière fois il arriva en retard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du cours de Holmes et allèrent de nouveau s'asseoir près du lac.

\- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué la même chose que moi les gars ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Que Holmes est arrivé en retard ? dit Ron au hasard.

\- Non idiot. Le professeur Holmes était scotché à la fenêtre, s'exclama la brune.

\- Et alors ? dit Harry.

\- Vous avez vu qui était a la fenêtre ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables ! Un certain professeur Watson virevoltait sur son balai près de la fenêtre de notre classe. Alors prépare toi Harry a me donner les cinq gallions que nous avions pariés, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire victorieux.

Le soir était arrivé et c'était l'heure du repas. Ce soir la John vint se placer à côté de Sherlock.

\- Salut, dit John.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Sherlock sans le regarder.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quand je m'entraîné, dit John en souriant.

\- Tout a l'heure est un peu vague, peux-tu me dire quand exactement ? demanda Sherlock cette fois ci en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Au début de l'après midi

\- Encore trop vague

\- Fait pas le con avec moi Holmes ! Je sais que t'étais là et toi aussi, donc pourquoi tu me regarder ? demanda John avec un sourire en coin.

Holmes tourna la tête et de trouver une bonne excuse.

\- J'ai remarqué que les traits de ton visage se tordait de douleur a chaque fois que tu utilisait tes bras, une mauvaise blessure ? demanda Sherlock tentant de changer de sujet.

\- Oui très mauvaise. Et donc tu m'as regarder pour… ?

\- Pour confirmer ma théorie, dit Holmes.

\- Bien sûr, dit Watson en souriant.

Sur cette fin de conversation, Watson partit vers ses appartements. Holmes souffla, relâchant la pression. A deux doigts de se faire démasquer. Démasquer de quoi d'ailleurs ?

A côté de Holmes, Mrs Hudson souri à pleine dent, heureuse.

* * *

Voilà, voilà alors ? Je sais que c'est court mais la mayonnaise commence a prendre et vous le verrez très prochainement croyez moi !  
Bye.


	5. Premier contact partie 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Et oui voici le 2ème chapitre de la journée et le 4ème de l'histoire entière ! Le temps passe vraiment dit donc ! Dans ce chapitre on en découvre un peu plus sur deux des personnages principaux. Je vous laisse voir lesquels.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Deuxième jour de classe et James sent qu'il ne va pas tenir. Ça a commencé dès le premier jour, il préfère ne pas imaginer le reste de l'année. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Le cours se dérouler très bien quand tout à coup, James commença a parler seul.

\- Non, non, non, arrête ! … Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ce que le seigneur voudrait… Il est mort ! Et je suis libre ! Je suis plus un… un… Dit le ! Dit le !

Tout a coup il ria comme un dément et puis la seconde d'après il s'écroula par terre, évanoui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était a l'infirmerie. Irène Adler s'approcha de lui.

\- Tout doux Jim, tu as fait un malaise, bois ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un bol avec une mixture inconnue a l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Jim.

\- Et bien déjà tu as fait très peur aux élèves et puis « l'autre » a voulu prendre le contrôle, dit-elle avec une moue désolée.

Jim se prit la tête dans les mains et commença a se lamenter.

\- Je suis un monstre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils choisie ? dit-il en agitant les bras.

\- Arrête de gigoter tu te fatigue, maintenant repose toi, dit Irène fermement.

James s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit de fortune mais il n'arrivait pas a s'endormir. Il se leva et voulu aller se chercher a boire mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Là sur un lit, le professeur Sebastian Moran était couvert de bandages.

\- Sébastian ?!

\- Appelle moi Seb, dit difficilement Seb.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Je t'en poses des questions ? répondit plutôt violement Sebastian.

\- Ça va excuse-moi, pas besoin d'être désagréable… dit James avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Excuse-moi Jim juste… je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…dit doucement Seb.

\- Je comprends… .

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es la ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, répondit James en souriant.

Les deux se sourirent puis rirent.

Le soir venu, et l'heure du repas approchant, Sebastian, complétement rétablie retrouva James dans sa salle de classe. Il entra. James n'avait pas cours.

\- Salut James, est ce que ce soir après le repas tu pourrais me retrouver près du saule cogneur s'il te plait ?

\- Oui bien sur pourquoi ? questionna James.

\- Tu verras, dit Seb en souriant légèrement.

Sur ce sourire énigmatique, Moran sorti laissant James perplexe.

Le diner passer, Jim se rendit comme prévu près du Saule Cogneur. Il arriva et vit Sébastian assis tout près. James le rejoignit.

\- Alors ? demanda soudainement James. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

\- Tu vois la cabane Hurlante un peu plus loin, près de Pré au Lard ?

Il désigna du doigt une petite cabane non loin de leur position.

\- Oui je la vois pourquoi ?

\- Je m'y rend tous les mois, en passant par ce Saule Cogneur, dit Sebastian.

James commença a se poser des questions et avoir quelques doutes.

\- Et tu y va pour… ? demanda James perplexe.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne t'en ira pas ?

\- Non promis, dit James en souriant.

\- En fait, je suis un loup garou, lâcha soudainement Sébastian

Quand a James, il était surpris mais s'en doutait un peu. Il comprenait mieux maintenant d'où venait toutes ces cicatrices sur son visage et pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie.

\- Comment c'est arriver ? ne put s'empêcher de demander James.

\- Pendant la guerre. Un jour pendant une bataille au Ministère de la Magie, je me suis battu contre un loup garou. Je connaissais les risques évidemment mais trop aveugler par ma haine envers les Mangemorts je me suis quand même battu. Et comme tu le sais maintenant j'ai perdu.

James était sans voix. Cet homme est vraiment courageux, pensa James. Mais Moriarty avait tiqué sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus ou moins grave a cet instant.

\- Tu avais la haine contre les Mangemorts ?

\- Qui ne l'avait pas ? demanda Sebastian en riant.

\- Seb, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose moi aussi, dit James d'un air grave.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé quelque chose pendant la guerre. J'ai perdu ma première vie. En fait, j'étais un Mangemort et je m'appelais Richard Brook mais un jour pendant une bataille, je me suis pris un sort perdu. L'Oubliette. J'étais perdu sur le champ de bataille, vide de vie humaine, seulement rempli de cadavre, sans savoir où j'étais, ni même qui j'étais. Puis le Ministère m'a ramassé, m'a créé une nouvelle identité, ils m'ont vaguement raconté qui j'étais avant et ça m'a horrifié. Je ne veux plus être cette personne. Mais de temps en temps des bribes de mon ancienne vie et mon ancienne personnalité refont surface et je tombe souvent dans les pommes. C'est pour cela que j'étais a l'infirmerie.

James termina son speech et regarda Sebastian qui le regarder fixement. Puis ria. Encore et encore. James ne comprenait plus rien.

-Euh… Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Rien juste qu'a Poudlard ce sont des malades ! Tu te rends compte ?

Sebastian ria de plus belle.

\- Ils ont engagé deux instables ! Je me demande si les autres sont autant fous que nous ! ria encore Sébastian.

\- Mais tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été Mangemort ? demanda James.

\- Ont fait tous des erreurs, regarde-moi je suis allé me battre contre un loup garou, dit Sebastian en souriant a Jim.

Sebastian et James se regardèrent puis rirent ensembles.

Toute la nuit, ils apprirent a ce connaitre l'un et l'autre. Ainsi démarra une belle amitié entre eux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors ça vous plaît ? Personnellement j'ai adorée écrire de façon à ce que leur histoire dans la série Sherlock colle avec l'univers d'Harry Potter (excepté pour Sebastian qu'on ne connait pas du tout dans la série Sherlock), j'espère que vous avez appréciez autant que moi les références.  
Sinon nous sommes le 28 décembre a l'heure où j'écris ces lignes et je pense vous dire qu'en guise de cadeau de début 2019 je vous posterai un chapitre (ou deux si je suis en forme) lundi 31 décembre. Donc restez a l'écoute.  
Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et a la prochaine !  
Bye.


	6. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne année 2019 ! Alors je sais j'aurai dû postée un chapitre hier mais bon c'était le 31 et j'ai un peu... zappé. Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le chapitre 5 et 6 qui vont un peu de paire mais que j'ai séparée en deux pour plus de fluidité diront nous.  
Bon chapitre !

* * *

Une semaine était passé et Mrs Hudson était ravi. Tout le monde faisait des efforts pour copiner tous ensemble ce qui la mettait en joie. James et Sébastian passait tout leurs temps libre ensemble, de même pour Irène et Molly qui était devenu, un peu, les commères du château et John et Greg s'entendaient très bien. Mais pour Mrs Hudson il resté un problème. Sherlock. Le pauvre n'avait pas daigné adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Il avait tenté une approche a la rentrée avec John mais ce fut un échec. Depuis rien. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Une seule personne était capable de faire entendre raison Sherlock et Mrs Hudson n'allait pas ce gênée pour s'en servir.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock Holmes était dans ses appartements a profiter de son week end en jouant du violon et en faisant des expériences. Il fut interrompu dans sa composition par la porte, quelqu'un venait de frapper. Sherlock ne répondit pas.

\- Sherlock c'est moi ouvre la porte, dit un homme derrière la porte.

A contre cœur, il lâcha son instrument et alla ouvrir pour accueillir son visiteur indésirable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mycroft ? dit Holmes en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonjour cher frère, comment va-tu ? demanda l'autre Holmes en rentrant.

Mycroft alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé de Sherlock pendant que celui-ci alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi tu es la ? redemanda Sherlock.

\- Je venais voir comment se passer ta réhabilitation dans la communauté magique

\- Ca va très bien merci maintenant tu peux partir, dit Sherlock en montrant la porte.

\- J'ai reçu la visite de quelqu'un du château qui me dit que tu fais l'asocial.

\- Je ne fais pas l'asocial Mycroft, je suis asocial et d'ailleurs qui s'est permis de venir te voir ?

\- La directrice de Poudlard.

\- Aah cette bonne vieille Mrs Hudson…

Sherlock ricana.

\- Si j'avais été encore… se murmura Sherlock pour lui-même.

\- Mangemort ? Tu l'aurais tué ? Tu vaux mieux que ça Sherlock, dit Mycroft.

\- Non je suis comme ça, c'est tout ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Mycroft, pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ici ? demanda Sherlock qui sentais la colère monter progressivement.

\- Tu ne voulais pas te dépêtrer de l'image de Mangemort sans scrupule que les gens avaient de toi ? questionna Mycroft.

\- Oui mais je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici, dit Sherlock en croisant les bras.

\- Et bien sache qu'ici, comme tu dis, pourrait te permettre d'évoluer en ce qui concerne ta sociopathie. C'est un bon moyen pour te sociabiliser, rencontrer quelqu'un….

\- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite ! le coupa Sherlock. Ici a part les autres enseignants il n'y a personne.

\- Pourtant je sais qu'un certain John Watson t'a tapé dans l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu m'espionne ? dit Sherlock en serrant les dents.

\- Non mon cher frère, je crains juste que Mrs Hudson n'ai été trop bavarde mais ne lui en veut pas, je l'ai un peu poussé aussi a la confession, alors ce Watson ? s'enquit Mycroft.

\- Ce Watson comme tu dis préfère copiner avec Lestrade et puis il ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil c'est juste… qu'il m'a intrigué.

\- Bien sur Sherlock. Donc tu dis qu'il fréquente Greg ? demanda Mycroft les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui si tu préfères l'appeler comme ça, Greg et John sont très amis.

Mycroft senti la colère lui monter, ce qui n'échappa pas a l'autre Holmes.

\- Mais dit moi tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? dit Sherlock en souriant.

\- Tente une approche avec John. Avant de te le faire piquer, dit Mycroft en se levant puis pris la direction de la porte.

\- Je te retourne le conseil cher frère, Lestrade ne restera pas libre longtemps crois moi, dit Sherlock amuser.

\- John non plus, dit Mycroft en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Mycroft parti laissant un Sherlock perplexe derrière lui.

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, je sais il y a BEAUCOUP trop de dialogues dans ce chapitre mais j'aime bien. J'espère que ça ne vous à pas trop dérangé. A tout de suite pour le chapitre 6 avec Mycroft qui va avoir une petite discussion avec... et bien je suppose que vous le savez n'est ce pas ?  
Bye.


	7. Une discussion s'impose

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos sorciers ! Cette fois-ci on s'intéresse a Mycroft et Lestrade avec quelques révélations sur leurs passés. En espérant que ça vous plaisent ! Bon chapitre !

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Sherlock, Mycroft était contrarié. Oui il était jaloux, oui il en pince pour le professeur de métamorphose. Après tout pourquoi il irait avec ce John plutôt qu'avec lui ? Ils s'entendaient bien, même très bien, a l'époque où lui et Greg était Aurors. Puis tout s'est dégradé à partir du moment où Mycroft a obtenu ce poste mineur au sein du gouvernement de la Magie. Et pour achever Mycroft, Greg est parti pour une soi-disant reconversion de carrière. Il mérite une explication, une vraie.

Il prit la route vers la tour Gryffondor pour aller voir Greg. Il arriva au sommet de la tour et trouva les appartements de Lestrade. Il frappa, pas de réponse. Il frappa une deuxième fois et cette fois ci il entendit des pas arriver. La porte s'ouvrit et Greg regarda son visiteur avec surprise.

\- Mycroft ! Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Greg toujours surpris.

Holmes ne bougea pas, ni ne parla. Il resta seulement quelques secondes a contempler cet homme qui lui avait terriblement manqué. C'est quand Greg passa sa main devant le visage de Mycroft que celui-ci décida de bouger.

\- Et bien a la base j'étais venu voir mon frère et puis j'ai profité d'être au château pour venir te voir. Ca fait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vus, depuis… ?

\- Que je suis partie du Ministère de la Magie, compléta Greg.

\- Voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Comment se passe ta reconversion ? demanda subitement Mycroft.

\- Bien, bien ça se passe bien. Entre je t'en prie, c'est mieux de parler quand on est assis avec un whisky Pur Feu dans les mains, plaisanta Greg tout en laissant passer Mycroft pour qu'il rentre.

Mycroft rentra et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Greg. Celui-ci servi un whisky Pur Feu a son invité.

\- Alors comment ça se passe au Ministère ? demanda Greg.

\- On est débordé sans toi, dit Mycroft.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, ria Greg.

\- Je te jure ! Tout les Aurors sont largués sans leur chef Auror préféré !

\- Arrête, non mais sérieusement ? dit Greg tout d'un coup sérieux.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu manques a beaucoup de monde, « dont moi », pensa Mycroft

Greg souri. Dieu que Mycroft aimé ces sourires.

\- Je suis content que ça aille bien, dit Greg souriant.

\- Et toi ? Ca se passe bien ? Être Auror ne te manque pas trop ? demanda Mycroft.

Greg sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Oui et non, ça me manque un petit peu mais je pense que j'ai bien fait de m'en aller. Un peu de calme dans ma vie me fait du bien. Et aussi la probabilité pour que je me fasse tuer ici est proche de zéro contrairement au métier que l'on faisaient, expliqua Greg.

\- Tu t'es fait des amis ? demanda Mycroft tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Je m'entend très bien avec tout le monde mais j'ai quelques affinités avec John.

Mycroft serra les poings.

\- Tu sais, je crois que John a tapé dans l'œil de mon frère Sherlock.

\- Holmes ? Mais il parle a personne ! s'exclama Greg.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Essaye d'arranger les choses, dit Mycroft.

Un silence s'installa. Tout deux se regardèrent. Mycroft pensaient a avouer ses sentiments pour son collègue. Il voulait vraiment le faire. Alors il se lança.

\- Je…, commença Mycroft.

Greg lui souri pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je dois y aller, le Ministère m'attend, dit Mycroft en se levant.

« Echec. C'est un lamentable échec » se dit Mycroft.

Greg raccompagna Mycroft a la porte et après une poignée de mains, Mycroft disparu derrière la porte.

Justement, derrière cette porte, Mycroft voulu se frapper la tête contre tous les murs du château et se lancer un ou deux Avada Kedavra.

De l'autre côté, Greg vaqua a ses occupations tout en pensant a une certaine personne ayant un poste mineur au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Voila ! Alors, alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ou vous commencez a lâcher prise ? Je vais vous confier un secret, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi je vous posterai tout les chapitres d'un coup comme ça d'un trait. J'aime vraiment cette histoire et j'ai adorée l'écrire et je veux la partagée le plus vite possible mais je pense qu'un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal et qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est bien. (Excepté ces deux dernières semaines mais ça compte pas c'était les fêtes). A vendredi pour le chapitre 7 avec le retour de Sherlock et John !  
Bye.


	8. Un rapprochement partie 1

*s'avance doucement* Hum... Bonjour, bonsoir... Vous êtes encore la ? Comme ça fait 3 mois que je n'ai rien poster je me demandais si il y avait des gens qui lisait encore cette fanfiction.  
Bon pour les survivants voici la suite de ce cross-over qui j'espère vous plaira encore. On se retrouve plus bas pour le blabla habituel.

* * *

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec son frère, et après une nuit entière a réfléchir, Sherlock se leva déterminer a faire évoluer ses relation sociales, en particulier avec John. Mycroft avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. John lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'intervenir avant de ce le faire piquer par quelqu'un d'autre. Et Holmes n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit lui piquer son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son ami ? La personne qui lui a tapé dans l'œil ? Il ne savait pas. Pas encore.

Alors il se prépara et mit toutes les chances de son côté et se fit plus beau que jamais. Après s'être peigné une dernière fois et mit un peu de Merlin N°5, il partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et tenter une approche avec John Watson.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et vit John déjà attablé en compagnie de Lestrade avec qui il discuté gaiement. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la place libre a coter de John.

Il s'assit a près de Watson et engagea la conversation.

\- Bonjour, dit Sherlock a l'adresse de John.

Celui-ci, en pleine conversation avec Greg, se retourna vers son autre interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour Holmes, dit John en souriant.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sherlock, dit Sherlock en souriant a son tour.

\- A condition que tu m'appelle John.

Sherlock regarda John et il y vit une lueur de malice. « C'était bien parti » se dit Sherlock.

Lestrade vit du coin de l'œil que John commençait a ne plus s'occuper de lui mais plutôt de l'autre Holmes. Il repensa a la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mycroft la veille et effectivement, le petit blond a tapé dans l'œil du grand brun. Greg préféra ainsi s'éclipsé.

\- John, j'y vais, j'ai cours, a plus tard, dit Greg en partant.

\- A plus Greg ! dit John en criant vers Lestrade.

Sherlock regarda Greg partir en souriant. Menace écartée.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner John et Sherlock parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les deux professeurs aillent tout deux aller donner leurs cours.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Sherlock rentrer ans ses appartements pour se reposer une heure en attendant sa prochaine heure de cours, il croisa au détour d'un couloir John.

\- Salut John.

\- Salut Sherlock, dit John en souriant.

\- Tu n'a pas cours John ? demanda Holmes.

\- Si, justement j'y aller, dit John en pointant du doigt une direction.

\- Oh, dit Sherlock visiblement déçu.

John remarqua l'air un peu déçu de Sherlock et eu une idée.

\- Et si on allait manger a Pré au Lard ce soir ? Ensemble ? proposa John anxieusement.

Le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'un rencard, non ? dit Sherlock septique.

Tout a coup le visage de John devint tout rouge.

\- Non, non, non ! C'est pas du tout ça, non ! C'est juste une sortie pour mieux apprendre à ce connaître, dit John en bafouillant et rougissant.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Sherlock. D'accord, ce soir, Pré au Lard, récapitula ensuite Sherlock en souriant.

\- Super, à ce soir après les cours alors, dit John en s'éloignant.

\- A ce soir, dit Sherlock a l'adresse de John qui courrait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Les cours passées, le soir arrivé, Sherlock transplana jusqu'à Pré au Lard où il vit John l'attendre devant un restaurant s'appelant « Chez Angelo ». Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils s'assirent a une table et, avec son fort accent italien, le patron vint a eux les saluer.

\- Bonjour John, comment va-tu ? Je vois que tu nous a ramener un rencard ! Attends je vais chercher une bougie, dit l'Italien en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rencard Angelo ! cria John a l'adresse du patron.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Oui, tu sais cela fait longtemps que je suis à Poudlard et donc je viens souvent à Pré au Lard et plusieurs fois je suis venu dans ce restaurant, j'ai fini par sympathisé avec le patron, dit John.

Tout les deux se regardèrent et sourirent mais ils furent interrompus par Angelo qui revint avec la bougie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

\- Tes meilleurs lasagnes s'il te plait, dit John enthousiaste. Ça te va Sherlock ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Holmes souriant.

\- Je t'apporte ça John, à toi et a ton rencard, dit Angelo en partant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rencard, s'exclama une nouvelle fois John.

Sherlock et John se regardèrent puis rirent. Après s'être calmer, ils reprirent une conversation normale.

\- Dit moi un peu, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? demanda John.

\- Tu m'a invité, dit Sherlock.

\- Joue pas au plus fin avec moi Sherlock, je veux dire à Poudlard, dit Watson.

Aïe le sujet qui fâche. John était quasiment devenu son ami, il ne voulait pas tout gâché à cause de son passé.

\- Et toi ? J'ai remarqué pendant tes entraînements que tu grimaçais à chaque effort au niveau du bras, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sherlock voulant changer de sujet.

John qui avait remarqué le manège de Holmes rentra quand même dans son jeu.

\- Et bien il y a cinq ans j'étais encore un talentueux joueur de Quidditch. J'étais dans l'équipe de Londres et cette année-là, était l'année de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et ce soir-là nous jouions contre l'équipe de l'Afghanistan. A un moment pendant le match, j'étais batteur, j'ai eu un moment d'inattention qui m'a été fatal. Je me suis pris un cognard dans l'épaule. Il est arrivé tellement vite qu'il m'a brisé l'épaule et accessoirement ma carrière dans le Quidditch, termina John en se massant douloureusement l'épaule.

Sherlock avait écouté attentivement John. John lui avait dévoilé une partie de sa vie, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé à Poudlard ? demanda Sherlock.

\- S'il te plait, dit John en souriant.

\- Promet moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ou sortira ta baguette pour me lancer un Avada Kedavra ou tout autre sort interdit, dit Holmes sérieusement.

John le regarda étonner.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Bien. En fait pendant la guerre j'étais… Mangemort. J'ai servi pendant un moment le Lord jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'il manigançait vraiment, c'est-à-dire détruire le monde. Alors j'ai voulu partir mais tant que le Lord est toujours vivant impossible de partir alors j'ai joué double jeu, j'ai aidé la Résistance en espionnant le camp adverse. Puis la guerre s'est terminée et les Mangemorts se faisait petit à petit arrêter. Mais j'ai eu un coup de main de la part de mon frère Mycroft qui occupe un poste au Ministère de la Magie et me voilà ici, termina Sherlock en regardant John dans les yeux.

John quand a lui n'avait rien dit. Puis il prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu Mangemort ?

\- J'étais jeune, j'avais des problèmes dans ma famille et j'avais des amis pas fréquentables, dit Sherlock. Tu m'en veux ? demanda t'il soudainement.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? On fait tous des erreurs. J'en ai fait une il y a cinq ans qui m'a couté ma carrière. Mais heureusement on apprend de ses erreurs et t'inquiète pas tu restes tout de même mon ami, dit John en lui souriant.

Sherlock regarda John et lui sourit chaleureusement. Alors tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Merci John.

Ils trinquèrent et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sherlock appris que John avait une sœur moldu qui était porté sur la boisson.

La soirée était finie et tous deux décidèrent de rentrer à pied plutôt que de transplaner.

\- Merci John j'ai passé une bonne soirée, en tout cas pas depuis très longtemps, dit Sherlock en souriant.

\- De rien ce fut un plaisir, dit John.

Les deux amis se regardèrent quand tout à coup Sherlock leva la tête, alerte.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda John.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose, faut pas rester là, dit Holmes.

Quand John tourna les talons pour partir il vit dans l'ombre une bête.

\- Vite partons ! dit John en attrapant la main de Sherlock et se mis a courir.

Les deux amis coururent en direction du château et après être enfin arriver derrière la grille, ils virent qu'ils venaient de se faire course par un petit renard argenté. Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est la chose la plus ridicules que j'ai jamais faite ! s'exclama John.

Sherlock ria encore.

\- Rentrons, dit Holmes en se dirigeant vers le château.

Ils étaient maintenant au château et après un dernier regard et un dernier sourire John et Sherlock rentrèrent chacun dans leur appartement.

Pendant ce temps, un certain renard argenté, qui se transforma soudainement en Greg Lestrade, riait et était content du travail qu'il venait d'accomplir.

* * *

Alors... Par ou commencer ? Je n'ai absolument pas d'excuses pour les 3 mois passer a rien poster et j'en suis sincérement désolée. Je promet de me rattraper cette fois si en postant a la suite 3 chapitres. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour le reste je pense que je vais faire 1 chapitre par jour c'est plus simple.  
Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous aurez saisi toutes les références a la série Sherlock. J'avoue m'être bien amusée a l'écrire.  
A très vite pour le prochain chapitre. Bye.


	9. Un rapprochement partie 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec comme protagoniste Moran et Moriarty avec une évolution dans leur relation. Amusez vous bien !

* * *

Ce matin, comme à son habitude, Jim se prépara pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec son désormais meilleur ami, le professeur Sébastian Moran. Il doit avouer que le professeur sus dit commencer a bien lui plaire physiquement. Mais il savait qu'une relation avec un loup garou était dangereux. Il soupira devant son miroir et alla préparer un peu de Potion Tue Loup pour son ami. La potion ne permettait pas une guérison complète mais au moins il pouvait contrôler sa transformation.

Une fois prêt, il descendit à la Grande Salle prendre le petit déjeuner mais quand il arriva à destination, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua enfin le problème. Pas de Sébastian. Bizarre. Jim alla s'asseoir près de Mrs Hudson pour avoir un peu plus de renseignement.

\- Bonjour Mrs Hudson, n'auriez-vous pas vu le professeur Moran ? Nous devions prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ce matin, dit Moriarty inquiet.

Mrs Hudson le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Oh mon garçon, il ne vous a pas dit ? Il est à la Cabane Hurlante, dit la vieille dame.

Tout à coup Jim compris. Sa transformation. Et Jim qui n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner la potion. Il devait souffrir atrocement. Jim devait le retrouver.

\- Merci Mrs Hudson, dit Jim en se levant.

Il partit en courant aussi vite qu'il put vers le Saule Cogneur pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Quand il arriva enfin à son lieu de destination, il examina les lieux autour de lui. Du sang partout, des poils de loup un peu éparpillé de partout et allonger en boule un peu plus loin un loup garou. Sébastian. Jim se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta un instant. Que faut-il qu'il fasse ? S'il s'approche et l'autre le mord, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Jim balaya ses doutes et ses inquiétudes et s'approcha de son ami.

Tout à coup le loup garou bondit sur ses pieds pour aller attaquer l'autre homme. Jim sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'immobilisation au loup qui se statufia sur place. Jim lui fit avaler la potion et le libéra du sort. D'un coup, le loup cria et gémit de toutes ses forces et il redevint Sébastian Moran. Jim se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sébastian revint peu à peu à lui et remarqua que Jim était là.

\- James ! s'exclama Sébastian.

\- Hey salut, doucement, reste calme, je suis là, tout va bien, dit Jim en berçant son ami.

Sébastian souri et remarqua une entaille sur le torse de son ami. Il s'inquiéta.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda Moran anxieusement en pointant du doigt le torse de Jim.

Moriarty regarda dans la direction donnée et ria.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que le Saule Cogneur… et bien il porte bien son nom, dit Jim.

Ils rirent tout les deux jusqu'à ce que Sébastian eu une violente quinte de toux. Jim s'inquiéta.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le professeur de Potion.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que je me repose, dit Seb voulant s'endormir dans les bras de son ami.

Jim posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était le jour de ta transformation ?

\- Parce que tu te serais inquiété, dit µMoran.

\- Mais je suis déjà inquiet ! Constamment en ce qui te concerne ! J'aurai pu venir avec toi et…

\- Non ! coupa Moran. Et pourquoi faire ? Pour que je te tue ? Non merci sans façon, je ne veux pas tuer la personne que je considère maintenant comme mon meilleur ami, dit Moran en regardant Jim dans les yeux. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, ajouta Séb en se collant plus confortablement dans les bras de James.

Jim quand à lui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Sébastian le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il sourit. Le temps qu'il trouve une réponse correcte, Sébastian s'était déjà endormi. Jim souri encore. Il s'allongea, emportant son meilleur ami avec lui pour être plus confortable et s'endormit lui aussi.

Bizarrement, ce jour-là, personne ne vit le professeur Moran ou le professeur Moriarty assurait leur cours.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce fut un court chapitre mais intense je pense et j'espère que vous l'avez ressenti comme moi. J'avoue que j'ai adorée écrire les passages avec Moran et Moriarty parce que c'est eux qui ont l'histoire la plus dur et honnêtement je trouve que c'est la plus belle.  
Mais bon mon avis ont s'en balance ce qui m'importe c'est le votre et j'espère qu'il sera positif !  
A très vite ! Bye.


	10. Au bal masqué Ohé Ohé !

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre encore ! Amusez vous bien !

* * *

Deux mois venait de passer et tout aller pour le mieux à Poudlard. Sherlock avait enfin sympathisé avec tout le monde, Seb gérait avec Jim ses transformations et tous les autres professeurs semblaient ravi d'être là.

Mais à ce moment précis, un certain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal faisait la tête a son désormais meilleur ami, John Watson. Pourquoi ? En fait, cette semaine est la semaine d'Halloween et le samedi qui allait arriver, aller se dérouler le bal d'Halloween.

Evidement tout le monde doit venir costumer et masqué mais un certain Sherlock Holmes était en train de râler à propos de ça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si obtus Sherlock ? demanda John.

\- Je ne suis pas obtus, je trouve juste que c'est une fête ridicule qui ne mérite pas d'être célébré, dit Sherlock catégorique.

\- Je vois, tu n'as pas le sens de la fête on dirait

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan en effet.

\- Et si…, John s'avança vers Holmes. On y aller ensemble ? proposa John.

Sherlock le regarda avec une expression étrange.

\- En tout bien, tout honneur, je ne veux pas que tu crois que…, dit John gêné en ayant compris le regard de Sherlock.

\- Je ne crois rien John, dit Sherlock.

\- Tant mieux, dit John riant nerveusement.

\- Bon d'accord, je viens avec toi, céda Sherlock.

\- Génial ! s'exclama John. Je vais te trouver un super costume ! Que pense tu d'un costume de détective zombifié ? Et moi je serais ton assistant zombifié ! s'exclama John tout content.

\- Oublie le zombie John, dit Sherlock.

Tout deux se regardèrent et rirent ensemble tout en allant vers leurs cours respectifs.

Pendant ce temps au Ministère de la Magie, Mycroft Holmes était en train de travailler sur un dossier quelconque et ennuyeux quand il entendit un craquement. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, dit une voix de femme.

\- Bien le bonjour Mrs Hudson, que puis-je pour vous ? dit Mycroft toujours le nez dans son dossier.

\- Une invitation, très cher, dit Mrs Hudson en tendant une enveloppe.

Au mot invitation Mycroft avait relevé la tête.

\- Une invitation pour… ?

\- Regarder par vous-mêmes, je vous laisse j'ai du travail, dit la vieille dame en souriant avant de transplaner.

L'enveloppe était sur la table du bureau de Mycroft. Il l'a pris et la retourna dans ses mains septiques. Une invitation à quoi ? Il l'ouvrit et prit le carton qui était a l'intérieur.

Invitation au bal d'Halloween

Samedi 31 octobre

Venez déguisez et masquez !

Mycroft ria. Surement qu'il allait venir. Il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pour avouer ses sentiments a Greg. Il rester juste le costume à trouver… .

Le même temps à Poudlard, l'ambiance chez James Moriarty n'était pas au beau fixe. Jim avait voulu inviter Sébastian à aller au bal avec lui mais celui-ci avait répondu que sa transformation tomber ce jour-là. Evidemment il avait envie d'y aller avec Seb, pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Molly avait bien tenté de l'emmener avec elle mais il lui avait gentiment répondu non. Jim allait aller à ce bal mais sans Sébastian ce ne sera pas pareil.

C'est la veille du bal et Sherlock était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour se rapprocher de John. Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas c'est que John faisait de même.

* * *

Voilà, court chapitre encore une fois mais qui laisse un petit suspense. Alors d'après vous que va t'il se passer durant cette soirée ? Qui va se rapprocher ? Qui va conclure ? Ou pas ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre.  
A très vite ! Bye.


	11. Commérages

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre ! Et pas avec près de 3 mois de retard ! Est ce que je ne mériterez pas des applaudissements ? Dans cette épisode nous verrons deux personnes que j'ai assez négligé jusqu'à présent qui sont Molly et Irène ! Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas ! Amusez-vous bien !

 **Réponse review guest :**  
 **Ysmira** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Et non je n'ai pas abandonnée j'ai juste... oubliée ? Pas eu le temps ? Honnêtement même moi je ne sais pas xD Et oui ça va un peu vite mais c'est normal faut pas s'inquiéter x) Et pour les chapitres court... Désolé pour ça je ne peux rien faire malheureusement j'ai pris l'habitude dans mes fanfictions a chapitres de faire des chapitres court, peut être par flemmardise je ne sais pas mais malheureusement pour ça il va falloir s'y faire ^^  
Merci encore pour ta review ! :)

* * *

Dimanche 1er Novembre. La Grande Salle est vide. Les elfes de maisons sont déjà en train de ranger la Grande Salle et les couloirs qui ont été désordonnées.

Dans l'infirmerie cependant deux personnes se sont levés tôt pour pouvoir parler de la soirée d'hier. Irène Adler et Molly Hooper. Les deux amis discutaient depuis une heure sur les élèves « qui ne serait pas repartit seul » hier soir. Puis vint le tour des professeurs.

\- Tu as vu hier le détective et son assistant sur la piste de danse ? dit Molly tout excitée.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je ne sais pas s'ils s'en sont rendus comptes mais c'était très chaud ! dit Irène avec un large sourire.

\- Mais je pense que c'est à cause de l'alcool qui est monté à la tête de l'assistant, dit Molly d'un ton sure.

\- Tu penses ?

\- En tout cas, il avait l'air plus éméché que le détective.

\- Dommage que nous ne savons pas qui c'est, dit Irène déçu.

\- Oui, ils ont porté leur masque toute la soirée et en plus ils leurs cachaient bien le visage.

Les deux amies eurent un air déçu avant de reprendre leur conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Jim hier soir ? demanda Molly.

\- A chaque fois que je le croisé il était au bar puis a un moment, j'étais dehors, et je l'ai vu sortir en titubant dangereusement, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, dit Irène tristement.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Jim. Mais un Jim plus tout à fait normal. Les deux femmes émirent un cri de stupeur à la vue de leur ami. Il était en sang de partout, avait des griffures profondes sur les bras, le torse et le dos. Irène espéra qu'il n'y avait aucune morsure puisqu'elle avait une petite idée d'où il était allé.

\- Par Merlin Jim ! s'écria Molly.

\- Ne crie pas Molly s'il te plait, dit-il en se tenant les temps.

\- Gueule de bois je suppose ? dit Irène sarcastique.

\- Oui, dit Jim.

\- Mais où était tu bon sang ? s'écria Molly.

\- Je vais te le dire ma chère Molly, il était avec son cher Sébastian n'est-ce pas ? dit Irène.

\- Il me manquait, fallait que je le voie…, dit Jim en s'asseyant sur un lit.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et s'étaient comprise. Jim est amoureux.

\- Allez allonge toi, je vais te donner une bonne mixture et dans quelques heures ça ira mieux, dit Irène.

\- Merci Irène, après je pourrais aller chercher un remède définitif pour Séb, dit Jim déterminer.

Irène lui tendit la mixture et Jim la bu. Il s'endormit cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Et bien, je crois que notre petit a un faible pour Seb, dit Molly toute excitée une nouvelle fois.

\- En même temps tu as vu le mâle ? Grand, brun, balafré sur le visage pour lui donner un air ténébreux…, dit Irène rêveuse.

\- Hé Irène, ne commence pas il est réservé, dit Molly stricte.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne m'a jamais empêché, dit Irène en souriant sournoisement.

\- Oui mais tu as vu ce que ça eu comme conséquence ? Virée de St Mangouste pour comportement un peu trop libéré ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Et toi on en parle de ta bonne conduite ? Attraper sur le chemin de Traverse faisant de la Divination illégal ! s'exclama à son tour Irène.

\- BREF ! Revenons à la soirée si tu veux bien, dit calmement Molly.

Les deux copines se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ça arrivé souvent ce genre de petite dispute mais à chaque fois elle se réconcilier. C'était ça deux meilleures amies.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu à la soirée, ce zombie et ce vampire qui dansaient un slow vers la fin de la soirée, dit Molly.

\- Oh oui ils étaient trop mignons ! D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'eux déguisaient comme cela, soi-disant c'est trop has been, dit Irène en levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai trouvé ça trop chou, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué qu'ils se parlaient tout du long et à la fin ils se sont embrassés ! cria de joie Molly.

\- Oooh ! Mais c'était qui ? demanda Irène.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? , hochement de tête d'Irène, c'était Greg et Mycroft Holmes !

Les deux amies crièrent comme des folles et réveillèrent Jim qui roula sur le côté pour se boucher les oreilles.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne s'est pas fini chacun chez soi, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que Mycroft est toujours au château, dit Molly en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux amies rirent encore et continuèrent a parler de tout ce qu'elles ont vu.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Cette petite intervention de nos deux comparses vous a t-elle plus ? Ne vous inquiétez pas vous les reverrez très prochainement.  
Sur ce à la prochaine !


	12. Le lendemain partie 1

Hello, hello ! (Oui je change un peu) Aujourd'hui au menu de la niaiserie a l'état pure, du Mycroft et Lestrade se faisant des papouilles et autres conversations interminables ! Petite précision : I morceaux de phrases en _italique_ c'est normal se sont des **didascalies** ! Je ne savais pas comment mettre en pages cette scène alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Dimanche 1er Novembre. Greg ouvrit brusquement les yeux soudainement conscience de ce qui se passer. Mais ayant assez bu la nuit dernière pour avoir un mal de tête, le contact entre sa rétine et le soleil ne fit pas bon ménage. Il cria sa douleur, prit sa tête dans ses mains et voulut se tourner de l'autre coter de son lit. Mais dans le mouvement, il se heurta à quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud. Un radiateur ? pensa t'il. Greg souleva lentement la couverture et quand il vit la chose qui était en dessous, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le bal, les costumes, le slow, les aveux, le baiser, son appartement privé et l'amour.

Il resouleva les couvertures et vit Mycroft Holmes dormir paisiblement. Greg souri. Oh oui maintenant tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Mycroft avait été invité au bal, ce qui avait surpris Greg mais n'avait pas été mécontent. Puis Greg et Mycroft était aller dans une boutique moldu a Londres pour choisir leur déguisement et masque. Puis le soir du bal était arrivé et toute la soirée ils avaient bu, rient et même quelque fois était allée sur la piste de danse. Puis au moment du slow, Mycroft avait invité Greg a dansé et il avait répondu oui. Ensuite Mycroft s'était jeter à l'eau et avait avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de Greg. Et Greg avait répondu favorablement et ils s'étaient embrassés au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils avaient, ensuite, couru pratiquement jusqu'à l'appartement privé de Greg. Et quand ils sont rentrés, les vêtements ont volaient à travers la pièce, les baisers se sont enflammaient et ils ont fait passionnément l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Greg souri niaisement a ses souvenirs et ne se rendit pas compte que Mycroft se réveilla et vint se collet a lui. C'est quand il sentit une bouche se balader dans son cou qu'il sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Bonjour a toi aussi Mycroft, dit Greg en se laissant aller aux caresses buccales que lui prodiguer Mycroft dans son cou.

\- Je suppose, _baisé dans le cou_ , que tu, _baisé sur la mâchoire_ , a mal à la tête ? _léger biser sur les lèvres_.

\- Oui mais je me souviens de tout si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit Greg en souriant.

Mycroft ria.

\- Non je ne doute pas de tes capacités mémorielles, je voulais simplement savoir si tu préfères attendre que ce cher professeur Moriarty te prépare sa potion spécial Gueule de Bois ou préfère-tu la méthode moldu ? demanda Mycroft.

\- Je prends la méthode moldu mais avant embrasse-moi, dit Greg en attirant Mycroft vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, goûtant chaque morceau de lèvres de l'un et l'autre. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle mais toujours souriant. Mycroft se leva et alla chercher le médicament moldu et fit apparaître de l'eau. Il tendit le tout a son compagnon qui but tout d'un coup.

\- Alors ? dit Greg quand il eut fini.

\- Alors quoi ? questionna Holmes.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes… Est-ce qu'on est…, dit Greg hésitant.

\- Ensemble ? Un couple ? Cela me paraît évident, dit Mycroft. Tu ne le pensais pas c'est ça ? demanda Mycroft déçu.

\- Bien sûr que je le pensais ! C'est juste… Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes amis que de me retrouver dans cette situation avec toi me paraît un tantinet… étrange, dit Greg toujours hésitant.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

\- Donc tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi ? demanda Holmes.

Greg se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mycroft ! Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Tu es très intelligent, tu devrais comprendre ce que je dis depuis tout a l'heure ! cria Greg.

\- On est en train de parler de sentiments, je n'en ai quasiment jamais eu excepté pour toi et mon frère bien sûr, donc je suis novice en la matière, dit Mycroft d'un ton glacial.

-Ok… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… je suis extrêmement heureux d'être avec toi ici et maintenant et que j'aime l'idée de toi et moi en couple mais ce qui est troublant, tout du moins pour moi, c'est qu'avant nous étions amis et que changé de statut comme ça c'est troublant… mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime Mycroft, dit Greg souriant.

Holmes se détendit et sourit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Greg, dit Mycroft en se penchant vers Greg pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et voyant qu'il était dimanche, ils profitèrent de leur journée pour s'aimer encore et encore.

* * *

Voilà ! Encore un chapitre court je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas la partie 2 arrivera très prochainement (pas dans 3 mois de vous inquiétez pas !) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous ne commencez pas a vous ennuyez !  
A la prochaine !


	13. Le lendemain partie 2

Bonjour ! Guess who's back ? Back again ! Trèves de plaisanterie, je reviens avec des chapitres dans ma manche après 1 MOIS et demie de... rien. Désolé, re désolé et re re désolé ! Je n'ai toujours pas d'excuses mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai étais très occupée a jouer a Overwatch et a regarder Dr House. Et j'aime beaucoup faire ces deux activités du coup je l'avoue j'ai un peu zappée... Au cliffhanger en plus ! Bon assez bavarder je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de nos sorciers favoris avec le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween.

* * *

Dimanche 1er Novembre. John ouvrit un œil, puis le referma. Pourquoi le soleil taper si fort sur la Tour Gryffondor ? Tout à coup il entendit une voix qui le réveilla d'un coup et le fit se redresser à vitesse grand V.

\- Bonjour John, bien dormi ? dit une voix profondément grave.

\- Sherlock ?! cria John ce qui augmenta son mal de tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Tu as trop bien profité de la soirée et du whisky Pur Feu hier soir donc tu étais incapable de monter les marches tout seul alors je t'ai ramener dans ta chambre, dit Sherlock.

\- Tu… Tu as dormi avec moi ? s'inquiéta John.

Voyant l'air apeurer de John, Sherlock comprit ce qui se par la tête de John.

\- Non ! Non ! On n'a pas…, dit Sherlock rapidement en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de son ami.

John se détendit. Cela aurait été incroyablement gênant de se réveiller à côté de son meilleur ami avec qui vous avez couchez la nuit dernière. Très embarrassant même. John sorti de sa pensée et vit Sherlock préparer quelque chose au-dessus d'un chaudron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit John en se levant difficilement pour voir ce que Sherlock faisait.

\- Je fais une expérience mais avant ça je t'ai préparé un remède contre la gueule de bois, dit Sherlock en tendant un verre à John.

Il y avait une substance étrange à l'intérieur mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- D'habitude c'est Jim qui me prépare ce genre de potions, dit John.

\- Jim est actuellement alité a cause d'une rencontre malheureuse avec un certain loup garou, dit Sherlock en appuyant son regard.

John avait compris. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps tout le monde a bien remarqué que le petit Jim était bien accroché à Sebastian.

\- Oh… Le pauvre… Ça doit être dur pour lui, dit John tristement.

\- Oui, aimez une personne alors que l'autre est un monstre, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être simple, dit Sherlock en regardant John.

\- Ou alors la personne qui a un problème ne veux pas s'engager dans une relation de ce genre, dit John en prenant une gorgé de son verre.

\- Parce que surement cette personne a peur de faire du mal à l'autre à cause de sa condition, dit Sherlock toujours en fixant John.

Watson se tourna vers son ami et remarqua que celui-ci le regarder fixement. Cela dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Sherlock détourne le regard.

\- Bien, je vais m'en aller, je pense que tu vas mieux, cette potion est faite pour agir vite, dit Sherlock en dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Oui elle a agi quasi instantanément, merci Sherlock, dit John en souriant.

Sherlock lui sourit en retour et sortit. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre un mur et souffla. Non hier soir il n'avait pas profité de l'ivresse de John pour tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est dommage. Mais il aura eu l'air de quoi après ? D'un monstre.

Après avoir avalé le reste de sa potion, John s'affala sur son lit. Il aurait du tenter quelque chose. Il était ivre ça l'aurait bien aidé. Mais et si Sherlock n'aurait pas voulu et qu'il l'aurait forcé ? Il aurait eu l'air de quoi le lendemain ? D'un monstre.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est court mais intense je trouve. J'espère que ça vous accroche toujours malgré mon irrégularité de poste. Sur ce je vous dit a tout de suite pour le chapitre 13 !  
Bye.


	14. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre

Bonjour ! Voici le 13ème chapitre de cette trèèèèèèèès longue histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas les péripéties vont trèès bientôt arriver. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux semaines sont passés depuis Halloween et la vie a repris son cours. Excepté que maintenant, d'après les observations de Sherlock, Greg était devenu « distrait et niait ». Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Mycroft Holmes. Evidemment Sherlock s'était empressé d'aller embêter son frère et John s'était excusé auprès de Greg pour cela.

D'ailleurs, John et Sherlock étaient devenu plus proches depuis Halloween. Les paris allaient bon train quand a la mise en couple prochaine des deux hommes.

Quant à Jim et Séb, eux aussi s'étaient rapprochés. Quand Sebastian avait appris ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami, il s'était confondu en excuse en tout genre et en lui offrant parfois des cadeaux. Jim lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était sa faute. Le professeur de botanique avait fini par comprendre qu'effectivement ce n'était pas sa faute.

Aujourd'hui, Jim et Sébastian sont dans la Grande Salle en train de jouer aux échecs façons sorciers quand Jim prit la parole.

\- Séb il faut que je te parle, dit Jim gravement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sébastian inquiet.

\- Je pense que la potion Tue Loup j'ai réussi a la rendre définitive, dit Jim souriant.

\- Comment ça ? dit Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La prochaine fois que tu la boiras, tu ne te transformeras plus jamais.

Sébastian avait toujours les sourcils fronçait ce qui inquiéta Jim.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Jim.

\- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas avoir réussi une telle chose, dit Seb.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit « je pense ».

\- Donc tu n'es pas sur ? C'est dangereux Jim, s'il y a une erreur quelque part je vais y rester, cria Sébastian en se levant.

\- Non tu ne vas pas y rester Seb, dit Jim en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Ah oui ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? Demanda Seb.

\- Parce que je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

Tout à coup il y eu un blanc entre les deux hommes. Jim se surpris lui-même de son audace et Sébastian fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se rua sur les lèvres de James.

Jim fut d'abord surpris et ensuite se laissa aller au baiser que lui offrait son ami. Ils se séparèrent et Seb regarda Jim dans les yeux.

\- Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, abandonne cette idée de me guérir. Je ne pourrai jamais guérir, je suis condamné a être un loup garou pour le restant de mes jours, dit Sébastian proche des lèvres de Jim.

\- Je veux quand même t'aider a surmonté ça avec toi, dit Jim.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc je vais devenir un animagus pour être avec toi tout du long de ta transformation, dit fermement Jim.

Seb lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent en et encore au milieu de la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il était temps de rejoindre la chambre… .

Le lendemain Jim se hâta d'aller rendre visite à Gregory, spécialiste dans l'Animagi pour lui apprendre à devenir un Animagus pour rester avec son cher et tendre Sébastian.

* * *

Ça y est ! Ils sont enfin ensemble ces deux là ! J'y croyais plus dit donc ! Ah oui c'est vrai je l'ai vue arriver puisque que c'est moi qui ai écrit... . Bon puisque demain (si vous arriver 4 ans après ce post sachez qu'a l'heure où je poste ce chapitre nous sommes le 7 mai 2019) c'est mon anniversaire je vous fait un cadeau. 2 CHAPITRES en plus de ce qui est normalement prévu. Je veux vraiment que l'histoire avance. Allez joyeux anniversaire a vous ! (et a moi même aussi)  
Bye.


	15. Des préoccupations préoccupantes

Bonjour ! La suite tant attendue ! Avec de la romance, de l'humour, des répétitions et des fautes d'orthographes ! Mais vous serez ravies d'apprendre que la relation entre Sherlock et John progresse a vitesse grand V ! Allez je ne dit plus rien, je vous laisse savourer !

* * *

Quelques semaines était passé et Noël approchait à grand pas. A très grand pas même. Et cela faisait des semaines que John et Sherlock se torturait le cerveau. En fait depuis Halloween. Tous deux n'arrêtaient pas de penser l'un a l'autre et ça les bouffer de l'intérieur. John ne voulant rien tenté car il pensait que Sherlock ne ressentait rien pour lui car c'est une personne solitaire etc et Sherlock ne tenta rien croyant que John était juste attiré par les femmes.

Ce matin-là quand John passa devant la salle de classe de son ami Greg il se dit qu'il était temps de se confier à quelqu'un alors il entra et Greg le remarqua.

\- Salut John quoi de neuf ? dit Greg en souriant.

\- Greg ! Je crois que je suis amoureux et il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, dit John.

Greg le dévisagea gravement.

\- Je vois. Assit toi et dit moi tout.

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face.

\- D'accord hum… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, dit John embarrasser.

\- Par le début. Qui et pourquoi ? dit Greg sévèrement.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à un Auror moldu la, comment ils disent ? Flic ? dit John amuser.

\- Bref. Raconte-moi, dit Greg en souriant.

\- Je pense que… que j'aime Sherlock…

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux tel un hibou et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer a parler.

\- Non dit rien ! Après tu parleras. Donc je disais que j'étais surement amoureux de Sherlock et que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Lui dire au risque qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose et qu'il ne veut plus me voir par la suite ou ne jamais rien dire ! Je sais plus…, dit John en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Ok donc…, dit Greg remit de ses émotions, tu es amoureux de Sherlock et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, depuis quand dure ton tourment ? demanda Greg.

\- Depuis Halloween.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? questionna Greg.

\- Tu dois être le seul à ne pas être au courant, dit John amusé.

\- J'étais… occupé… ce soir-là, dit Greg gêné.

\- Ah oui avec l'autre Holmes, dit John en riant.

Lestrade rougit ce qui amusa encore plus John.

\- BREF ! Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda vivement Greg.

\- On a passé la nuit ensemble…

\- Vous avez… ?! cria Greg.

\- NON ! Non on n'a pas… et c'est justement le problème. Le lendemain j'étais un peu déçu… .

\- Oh je vois. Tu es bien accroché n'est-ce pas ? demanda Greg.

\- Je crois bien que oui.

\- Ecoute, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller lui acheter un somptueux cadeau de Noël, tu l'emmène a la Tour d'Astronomie le jour de Noël et tu lui dis tout ! Et s'il répond négativement tu pourras directement te jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie, dit Greg en tapant l'épaule de John.

-T'as raison je vais faire ça, sauf me jeter de la tour évidement.

Les deux amis rirent ensembles et continuèrent a parler jusqu'à ce qu'il durent aller donner leurs cours.

Dans son bureau au Ministère, Mycroft travailler tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un crac sonore typique du transplanage. Il leva la tête avec appréhension pensant que c'était Mrs Hudson pour lui donner une quelconque invitation mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son petit frère au milieu de son bureau.

\- Sherlock ?! s'exclama Mycroft étonné. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me renseigne à propos de John, dit Sherlock.

\- John ? Je ne sais rien.

\- Mais tu devrais ! Tu couches avec Greg qui lui est ami avec John, il devrait te raconter ! s'exclama Sherlock nerveusement.

\- Du calme Sherlock. C'est une bonne déduction mais on ne parle pas du travail quand on est ensemble.

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous faites. C'est dégoutant.

Mycroft ricana et se leva pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Ecoute, tu vas lui offrir un très beau cadeau pour Noël et tu vas l'emmener sur la Tour d'Astronomie a Poudlard et tu lui avoue ce que tu ressent, dit Mycroft en souriant légèrement vers Sherlock.

Sherlock parut étonné.

\- Comment ? Mycroft Holmes est gentil avec son petit frère ? s'exclama ironiquement Sherlock.

Les deux frères sourirent puis rirent ensembles pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Tu lui a acheté ? demanda soudainement Sherlock.

\- Oui regarde.

Mycroft sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un objet. Sherlock le regarda en souriant.

\- Je déduis que ceci va probablement plaire énormément a Greg.

\- Je pense aussi petit frère, dit Mycroft en souriant.

Le soir venu, Greg et Mycroft étaient dans leur lit a se câliné et a parlé.

\- Il est arrivé une chose étrange aujourd'hui, dit soudainement Mycroft.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mon frère est venu me voir pour ses histoires de cœur.

Greg ria.

\- C'est trop mignon le petit frère a besoin de son grand frère ! dit Greg en riant.

\- En plus il a osé nier qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour ce professeur… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Attend laisse-moi deviner… John Watson ? dit Greg en souriant.

\- Ah oui voilà. Mais comment tu le sais ? Dit Mycroft interloqué.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et aussi parce que John est venu me parler de ses sentiments pour Sherlock.

\- Alors il l'aime aussi ? Dit Mycroft les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'en ai bien peur, dit Greg en souriant.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent puis rirent.

\- Et bien… On n'en a pas fini avec ses deux-là, dit Mycroft toujours en riant.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons tout ces handicapés sentimentaux ? A-DO-RABLE ! Allez je vous dit a très très vite pour le chapitre 15 !  
Bye.


	16. Merry Christmas

Bonjour ! Chapitre 15 ! En mettant au propre ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte qu'il était tout petit et compacte. Désolé. A part ça bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est le 24 Décembre, la veille de Noël. Tout le château est en fête et les décorations illumine les couloirs et autres salles de classes. Mais ce que remarqua les résidents du château, ce fut la magnifique décoration dans la Grande Salle. Le faux plafond était sur une magnifique nuit où il neigé. Derrière la table des professeurs, il y avait un immense sapin vert recouvert de décoration en tout genre.

Quand ce matin-là, John entra dans la Grande Salle il eut le souffle coupé. Mais a ce moment précis, il se préparer pour le bal de Noël et il comptait bien tout dire a Sherlock a propos de ses sentiments. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet ? Est-ce qu'il va finalement se rétracter ? Ou s'il lui dit, comment va réagir Sherlock ? Allait-il mal le prendre ? Répondre favorablement ? Trop de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. La seule façon de trouver les réponses c'est d'agir.

Pendant ce temps chez le Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe non plus. Sherlock avait son masque impassible, qui laisse passer aucune émotion mais à l'intérieur de lui il était mort de peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes a la trouille. Il allait avouer ses sentiments à John et il avait peur. Que fera-t-il s'il le rejette ? Probablement se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Le soir venait d'arriver et tout le monde était heureux. Autant les élèves que les professeurs. Chaque couple de professeurs était dans son coin. James et Sébastian sont sous le sapin géant à s'embrasser. Greg et Mycroft, qui était invité aussi, flirter discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ce que Sherlock trouva pathétique puisque tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensembles. L'heure du repas arriva et tout le monde se mit en place. Mrs Hudson prit la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves encore présent, mes chers professeurs, ce soir, célébrons Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur et je voudrais vous souhaitez un très grand joyeux Noël a tous ! cria Mrs Hudson.

Après son discours, plusieurs plats apparurent par magie et tout le monde se régala. Jim et Sébastian parlèrent tout le repas, tout comme Mycroft et Greg mais Sherlock et John se contentèrent de quelques banalités. Ils étaient trop nerveux pour discuter pleinement.

Ce fut à minuit que le bal commença. Certaines personnes allèrent danser comme Greg et Mycroft mais pour Jim et Sébastian ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux sous le sapin. Quand a Sherlock et John ce l'heure d'ouvrir leurs cœurs sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Voilà ! Gros cliffhanger ! Que va t-il ce passé ? Sherlock et John vont-ils se jetaient de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Que vont s'offrir Mycroft et Greg ainsi que Jim et Sebastian ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !  
Bye.


	17. Merry Christmas Rewind

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Environ 3 semaines se sont écoulés et enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Alors... Je sais qu'à chaque fois que je poste j'ai une nouvelle excuse dans ma poche mais la... . Il faut que je vous parle d'X-Men. Il y a quelques mois j'ai vu qu'ils allaient faire un film sur Jean Grey (que je déteste au passage mais genre vraiment) et je me suis dit "Si c'est sur l'autre pomme à l'eau j'irai pas le voir". Puis j'ai vu la bande annonce et la j'ai vu qu'il va y avoir James McAvoy et Michael Fassbender (Professeur X et Magnéto) et la je crois avoir fait un truc du genre "KYAAAAAAAH !". Je suis une fangirl inconditionnel de ces deux grands acteurs depuis X Men First Class donc quand j'ai vu qu'ils allaient être dans le film je me suis retapée les X-Men de First Class à Apocalypse et j'ai relu une tonne de fanfiction sur Professeur X et Magnéto que je shippe énormément (et encore je trouve ce mot trop faible). Du coup voilà mon excuse pour cette fois-ci. Déso.  
Sur ce je vous laisse vous enjailler sur ce chapitre et les suivants.

Réponse review :  
 **Ysmira :** Hello ! Désolé de pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt ! Merci pour mon annif et t'inquiète c'était pas en retard ^^ J'ai pas encore regardée la saison 8 ni même entamé la 6 parce que je sais que Cameron et Chase vont divorcer et j'aime pas trop l'idée parce que j'adore ces deux personnages et ils sont beaucoup trop beau ensembles ! Héhé réponse plus bas très chère x) Oui pour la tour d'Astronomie j'avoue m'être laissée emporté dans la redondance ! XD J'espère que c'est pas trop gênant à la lecture ^^ Merci encore pour ta review :))

* * *

Flash Back

25 Décembre, minuit passé. Un peu plus tôt Sherlock avait demandé à John si ils pouvaient aller à la Tour d'Astronomie. Evidemment John avait dit oui. Donc les voilà en haut de la tour, prêt a échanger leur cadeau. Sherlock commença.

\- Joyeux Noël John, dit Sherlock en tendant un petit paquet vers son ami.

John souri et le prit. Il le déchira et vit un écrin noir qu'il ouvrit. Et la son cœur battit a cent a l'heure. A l'intérieur, il vit une broche en forme de griffons serti de diamant.

\- Je l'ai pris parce que c'est un griffon et que tu es un Gryffondor, dit Sherlock en souriant.

\- Elle est magnifique, merci Sherlock, dit John.

John était vraiment touché par le cadeau de son ami. Il espérer maintenant que son cadeau fasse le même effet a son ami.

John tendit timidement son présent à son ami qui le récupéra avec hâte. C'était un long écrin noir, Sherlock l'ouvrit et il resta sans voix. A l'intérieur, il y avait un bracelet en émeraude en forme de serpent.

\- Comme je me suis dit que tu étais a Serpentard et que ça avait la forme d'un serpent, dit John en souriant a son ami.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis rirent de leurs incroyables sens pratique. Tout deux avaient choisis le cadeau en fonction des maisons de l'un et l'autre.

\- Merci John, il est magnifique, dit Sherlock en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

\- Je…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils rirent puis Sherlock prit la parole.

\- Vas-y commence, dit Sherlock.

\- Non toi, répondit John.

Sherlock souffla.

\- John on ne va pas se battre comme des adolescents pour savoir qui va parler en premier.

\- Tu as raison, on va le faire ensemble, a trois tu dis ce que tu as à dire et moi je dis ce que j'ai a dire, proposa John.

\- D'accord, répondit Sherlock.

Les deux amis se placèrent face a face.

\- Un, commença John

\- Deux

\- Trois !

Trois secondes pendant lequel beaucoup de chose se passa dans leur tête.

A un, Sherlock essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse a ce qu'il pourra dire. A deux, Sherlock se dit que c'était mieux d'agir. A trois, il décida qu'il allait agir.

A un, John se dit qu'il allait simplement lui dire je t'aime. A deux, il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, peut être que Sherlock réagirait mal. A trois, il décida d'agir physiquement.

Puis pendant une demi seconde, tous deux prirent une grande inspiration puis agirent.

Ils avancèrent à vitesse grand V l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec violence. Les deux hommes furent d'abord surpris de leur audace puis du fait qu'ils ont eu la même idée. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un a l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec fougue pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer a cause d'un manque d'air. Ils se détachèrent et tous deux firent un pas en arrière. Ils se regardèrent interloqués puis sourirent.

\- Donc… C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? dit John en souriant puis s'approchant de Sherlock.

\- Ça dépend… C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire aussi ? questionna Holmes.

John s'approcha encore puis embrassa Holmes avec douceur.

\- Je crains de devoir te ''parler'' toute la nuit, dit John malicieusement.

Sherlock ria et attira John a lui. John l'embrassa avec fougue auquel répondit activement Sherlock.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les appartements de Sherlock… .

* * *

Voila, voila ! ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN ! Sherlock et John sont enfin ensembles ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus et a très vite pour la suite !  
Bye.


	18. Un mois, deux mois, trois mois

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Alors... Je suis un peu émue parce que cette fanfiction approche de la fin. Nous sommes au 18ème chapitre sur 20 + épilogue. Autant vous dire que j'ai le trac car la fin... Et bah c'est la fin quoi... . En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après Noël, la vie avait repris son cours et tout aller pour le mieux au château.

Mrs Hudson était aux anges. Tous ses petits protéger s'étaient casés. Mycroft et Greg s'étaient fiancés, ce qui était au-delà de ses espérances, John et Sherlock s'étaient mis enfin en couple. D'ailleurs le trio d'amis, Harry, Ron et Hermione, avaient appris la nouvelle, Harry avaient donné cinq Gallions à Hermione.

Mais il rester un problème à l'équation, James et Sébastian. Trois mois se sont écoulés et les deux hommes ne se parlaient toujours pas depuis l'affaire du remède a Noël. Et cela contrarie beaucoup Mrs Hudson. Elle espérait juste que ça allait s'arranger entre eux.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis trois mois, Jim se réveilla en traînant les pieds. Depuis trois mois il n'avait plus envie de rien. Sans Seb ce n'était pas pareil. Il espérait juste qu'un jour Sebastian veuille lui reparler. C'est la mine déconfite que Jim voulu sortir de ses appartements mais il se heurta a quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour Jim, dit une voix très familière a Jim.

James regarda son interlocuteur comme si c'était un fantôme. Trois mois de silence.

\- Bonjour Sebastian, dit Jim.

\- Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle.

Jim ne dit rien et le laissa entrer. Sebastian entra tout en triturant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Je voulais d'abord m'excuser…, dit Sebastian en regardant Jim. Je voulais te dire a quel point je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un con. Et je voulais te dire que je vais prendre la potion Tue Loup définitive, dit Sebastian en regardant Jim dans les yeux.

Le professeur de potion le regarda, étonner.

\- Tu vas vraiment la prendre ?

\- Oui. Ces derniers mois j'ai réfléchi et j'ai remarqué que si je n'avais pas pris la potion c'est parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance mais c'est faux. Je te fais entièrement confiance mais la peur que cette potion puisse me tuer a pris le dessus et je m'en excuse.

Après sa tirade, Sebastian vit que Jim le regarder en souriant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sebastian, dit Jim en s'approchant de l'autre homme.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Par Merlin que ça leur avait manqué !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à devoir reprendre leurs souffles. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis James s'éloigna pour aller chercher la potion. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la mixture qu'il présenta devant Sébastian.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Jim.

\- Je suis sûr a 100%. Je t'aime Jim et je ne veux plus jamais te laisser.

Sébastian embrassa une dernière fois son bien aimé et bu la mixture.

D'abord il ne senti rien puis il eût une atroce douleur dans tout le corps puis tomba dans les pommes. Jim totalement effrayé tenta de réveiller son amant. Ce qui fonctionna puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian se réveilla totalement étourdi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jim paniqué.

\- Un peu secoué mais ça va, répondit Seb en se blottissant contre Jim.

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Est-ce que tu penses que ça a marché ? Tu sens une différence ? questionna Jim.

\- On verra à la prochaine pleine lune, dit Sébastian en souriant a Jim.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs baisers s'enflammèrent a tel point qu'ils ne sortirent pas de la chambre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ce matin-là, Mrs Hudson ne vit ni James, ni Sebastian. Elle sourit, fière de ses petits protégés.

* * *

Voila ! Je me suis rendu compte a la relecture que j'avais répétée au moins 10000000000 fois le mot "Sébastian" avec deux ecritures differentes... . Urgh désolé j'espère que ça gène pas trop. Voilà a très très vite pour le chapitre 19 qui va marqué un tournant radicale a cette fanfiction !  
Bye.


	19. Viens habiter chez moi

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Chapitre 19 ! Que de suspense ! JE ne vous ennuie pas avec mes histoires et je vous laisse lire tranquille !

* * *

La fin d'année approche à grand pas et tout le monde est nerveux. Les élèves car c'est bientôt les examens et les profs car ce sera le moment de se dire au revoir. Évidemment Mrs Hudson avait pensé à cela mais elle se dit que ses professeurs étaient assez intelligents pour faire quelque chose.

Cette soirée-là, Mycroft avait inviter Greg a dîner pour justement parler de la suite après la fin d'année. Ils étaient tous les deux chez Mycroft et celui-ci entama la discussion.

\- Tu sais Greg, nous sommes fiancés, la fin d'année approche et je me disais que peut être tu pourrais venir habiter ici avec moi pendant les grandes vacances qu'en dit tu ?

\- J'accepte Mycroft, dit Greg en souriant. Après tout nous sommes fiancés se serait bête de ma part de retourner chez moi alors que je peux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi dans cette somptueuse maison, ajouta Greg.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. A nous ! dit Mycroft en levant son verre.

\- A nous ! dit Greg en trinquant.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée a discuter sur la future décoration de la maison mais un peu plus tard ils se dirent qu'elle était très bien comme elle était et ils s'embrassèrent pour finalement s'aimer toute la nuit.

Le matin suivant, Jim et Seb déjeunèrent ensemble a la Grande Salle. Ils parlaient activement d'un sujet passionnant sur les plantes carnivores que l'on pouvait mettre dans une potion quand Jim posa une tout autre question a Seb.

\- Tu viendrez habiter chez moi pendant les vacances ? demanda Jim anxieusement.

Sébastian le regarda fixement avec la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, prit de cours par la question soudaine de son amoureux.

\- Oh hum… Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'avec ma condition je peux pas quitter Poudlard et la Cabane Hurlante enfin tu vois…, dit Sébastian.

Jim avait l'air déçu. Sebastian reprit la parole.

\- Mais tu peux rester ici avec-moi si tu veux, je pense que Mrs Hudson ne dira pas non, souri Seb.

\- D'accord j'accepte, souri Jim qui s'approcha vers Sebastian pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que John rangeait le matériel de Quidditch, Sherlock transplana juste derrière John pour l'attraper et retransplana vers le lit de Sherlock sur lequel ils atterrirent. John s'offusqua un instant car il n'avait pas fini de ranger et qu'il rester ''du bordel au milieu du terrain de Quidditch'' mais cessa directement de parler quand les lèvres de son amant atterrirent dans son cou.

\- Sher-Sherlock… Il faut que j'y retourne…, dit John entre deux soupirs de contentement.

\- Après, d'abord il faut que je te parle, dit Sherlock entre deux baisers.

John fit redresser brusquement Sherlock.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda John inquiet par le ton de Sherlock.

\- Rien, je voulais simplement te demander si tu voudrais venir habiter avec moi dans mon petit appartement au centre de Londres.

John souffla de soulagement. Pendant un instant il a cru que c'était grave.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte Sherlock, dit John en embrassant le brun.

Tout a coup les deux hommes transplanèrent et ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch que John avait dû laisser de force un peu plus tôt.

\- Génial ! L'adresse est le 221B Baker Street, n'oublie pas ta valise John ! cria Sherlock avant de transplaner a nouveaux.

John ria. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme ! Puis il reprit le rangement du matériel de Quidditch.

Au loin, dans la pénombre de la forêt interdite, une silhouette avança, jusqu'à ce que cela ce transforme en une centaine de silhouette en forme humaine. Plus loin derrière se dessiner la silhouette d'une femme. Elle avait l'air plutôt petite avec des formes généreuses. Elle sorti sa baguette et d'une voix douce où la cruauté y régnait elle déclara.

\- Ils vont le payer, ma vengeance sera terrible…

A la fin de sa phrase toutes les silhouettes se dirigèrent vers un seul et unique endroit. Poudlard.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?! Dites moi, dites moi ! Je suis très très impatiente de connaître vos avis ! Enfin du rebondissement dans cette histoire ! Maintenant je vais vous laissez cogiter quelques temps et enfin je posterai le dernier chapitre + l'épilogue. Et cette fanfiction sera terminé. A très bientôt pour la suite des événements !  
Bye.


	20. Cela pouvait pas se terminer aussi bien

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! C'est avec beaucoup, beaucoup (X-Men, le Chérik m'a aspirer mon âme)de retard que je vous présente le chapitre 20 de cette fanfiction ! Et préparez-vous car il y a du rebondissement ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Le jour du grand départ est arrivé. Les examens sont passés, il est temps de profiter des vacances.

Mrs Hudson était a la fenêtre de son bureau et regardait dans la cour de Poudlard les élèves courir partout pour préparer leurs affaires. Elle sourit. Elle était très fière. Oh oui elle était très fière de ses enfants. John Watson passa en balai devant sa fenêtre en lui faisant un signe. Signe qu'elle lui rendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie partir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle le regarda partir au loin et souri encore une fois. Elle était fière de ses élèves mais aussi de ses professeurs.

Gregory Lestrade était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. C'était Mycroft qui venait l'aider.

\- Salut Mycroft, tu tombes bien j'ai…, commença Greg.

Mais il fut interrompu par Mycroft qui l'embrassa sauvagement. Greg le repoussa.

\- On n'a pas le temps, je te rappelle qu'on doit partir ce soir et que j'ai toujours pas fini de faire mes valises, dit Greg fermement.

Mais Mycroft l'écouta pas et le réembrassa sauvagement. Finalement, ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit… .

James et Seb étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre devant le lac. Eux n'avait pas le stress des bagages à faire ou la nostalgie de partir de Poudlard pendant deux mois. Eux ils allaient rester à Poudlard.

La Potion Tue Loup définitive n'avait pas fonctionné. Evidemment Jim et Sebastian avaient été très déçu puisqu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir que Sebastian soit normal un jour. Mais au moins ils allaient rester ensemble et ça ils ne le changeraient pour rien au monde.

John et Sherlock était dans la Grande Salle, attendant leur collègues professeurs afin de leur dire au revoir et bonnes vacances.

Quand Jim et Seb, ainsi que Greg accompagnait de Mycroft, arrivèrent le couple se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Alors prêt pour le départ ? demanda Jim.

\- Bien sûr, répondirent John et Greg a l'unisson.

Les deux frères Holmes étaient en train de se regarder assez méchamment, ne supportant pas de rester dans la même pièce.

Après quelques mots et une dernière accolade, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie quand ils entendirent une explosion qui firent trembler les murs et briser les vitres.

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama John.

\- Ça venait de la forêt interdite, dit Sherlock inquiet.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la forêt interdite et quand ils arrivèrent, une armée de Mangemort les attendaient.

Tout a coup une voix féminine s'éleva parmi la foule.

\- Enfin vous êtes la… Enfin j'aurai ma revanche…

Les professeurs cherchèrent parmi la foule qui était en train de parler.

\- Je connais cette voix… murmura Sherlock.

\- Montre toi ! cria Greg.

Tout a coup les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une petite femme. Elle était blonde aux cheveux court au regard mauvais.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda John

\- Je suis Mary Morstan, fille du grand Lord Magnussen et je viens venger mon père, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Les sorciers sortirent leur baguette, parer à n'importe quelle attaque.

\- Maintenant… préparer vous a périr ! dit la fille du Lord.

Tout les Mangemorts présents chargèrent.

Une nouvelle guerre venait de commencer.

* * *

Voilà ! Suspense, suspense ! J'espère qu'il y avait un minimum de surprise ! Pour la suite et fin définitive de cette fanfiction rendez vous tout de suite pour l'épilogue !  
Bye.


	21. Epilogue : 10 ans plus tard

Bonjour, bonsoir. C'est la fin les amis. L'épilogue de cette loooongue fanfiction sur Sherlock à l'école des sorciers. Je ne vais pas vous retardez plus que ça pour lire la fin des aventures de nos chers professeurs. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans une infirmerie d'une célèbre école de Magie, deux meilleures amies discutent de cette date importante pour tous les sorciers.

C'était déjà il y a dix ans. Quand cette guerre a commencé. Elle n'a pas duré longtemps mais elle a été la plus dévastatrice. Beaucoup de perte, beaucoup de douleur.

La guerre contre la fille du Lord, Mary Morstan, a duré trois ans. Trois ans de bataille acharné contre ce monstre qui a gâché beaucoup de vie mais qui finalement aura péri des mains de trois jeunes héros qui était des élèves de Poudlard.

Et aujourd'hui, Molly Hooper et Irène Adler se rappelèrent avec peine ces tristes événement.

\- Tu te rend compte, il y a dix ans déjà…, dit Molly.

\- Oui mais heureusement elle est terminée depuis sept ans, dit Irène.

\- Au faite tu as des nouvelles de Mycroft et Greg ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui… Ça ne s'arrange pas… Mycroft continue d'y croire mais je pense que c'est fini, dit Irène tristement.

Pendant la guerre, Mycroft et Greg se sont battus côte à côte tout du long mais un jour, sur le champ de bataille, Greg fut gravement blessé a la tête. Il fut dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois au grand désespoir de Mycroft. Puis un jour Greg se réveilla… sans aucun souvenir de son année a Poudlard en tant que professeur. Donc aucun souvenir de sa relation avec Mycroft. Il espère qu'un jour il retrouvera la mémoire mais il espère depuis sept ans maintenant.

\- Le pauvre… cela doit être horrible de voir l'homme qu'on aime ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'on a vécu, dit Irène.

\- Après Greg avait des sentiments pour Mycroft quand ils étaient Aurors donc il ne faut pas qu'il perde espoir, souri Molly.

\- Au faite, tu es allé voir Jim ? demanda Irène.

\- Oui, mais il ne va vraiment pas bien, dit Molly tristement.

Pendant la guerre, James et Sebastian se sont battus vaillamment. Mais au milieu de la guerre, pendant une bataille féroce, Sébastian fut tué sous les yeux de son amant. Jim devint fou de rage et de chagrin et commença à ne plus faire la différence entre les Alliés et les Mangemorts. Son ancienne personnalité avait pris possession de lui. Il était maintenant a Azkaban.

\- Tu penses qu'il va recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ? demanda Irène.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Molly.

\- Au faite je suis allé voir John l'autre jour, toute la petite famille va bien, dit Irène en souriant.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelle de …, dit Molly anxieusement.

\- Non, dit Irène.

Le jour même du début de la guerre, Sherlock avait disparu. Aucun corps, aucun mot. John avait été fou de rage. Ils les avaient lâchement abandonnées pour une raison ou pour une autre et ça c'était impardonnable. Alors John était passé a autre chose et avait rencontré quelqu'un. Une moldu du nom de Sarah.

A la fin de la guerre, Sherlock est soudainement réapparu. Les retrouvailles entre les deux hommes ne furent pas exactement comme l'espérer Sherlock… .

 _Flash Back_

Sherlock a retrouvé John a Poudlard. Quand Sherlock avait transplané et que John s'était retourné pour voir qui était là, il eut un choc. Puis le coup parti. Sherlock se releva difficilement.

\- Laisse-moi juste m'expliquer John, dit Holmes en se massant douloureusement la mâchoire.

\- Tu as deux minutes, dit John les poings serrés.

\- Déjà sache que tu m'as manqué. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. L'ennemi que nous avions me connaissez beaucoup trop. Si elle avait vu que j'étais de ton camp elle m'aurait abattu sur le champ. Ou même toi, elle aurait pu te tuer. Pour m'atteindre encore plus, pour se venger de ma trahison. Je n'aurai pas supporter de vivre sans toi, termina Sherlock le cœur serrer.

Un autre coup parti.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard égocentrique, tu n'as pensé qu'a toi-même, tu aurai dû rester et te battre malgré les risques. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et sache que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, termina John fou de rage.

Sherlock s'approcha mais John recula.

\- Approche-toi encore et je te jure que je te jette de la Tour d'Astronomie, dit John.

Alors que les mains de John étaient tendues vers lui, Sherlock remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- Tu… Tu es marié ? demanda Sherlock en fixant méchamment l'anneau sur l'annulaire de John.

\- Fiancé en faite. Une infirmière moldu qui a aidé beaucoup de sorciers. Et elle attend notre premier enfant, dit John froidement.

Le cœur de Sherlock se brisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il l'avait perdu à jamais.

\- Maintenant part et ne reviens plus jamais. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de ma famille où je te jure que je te tue, dit John enrager.

Sherlock regarda son ancien ami et amant avant de se retourner et transplaner.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Plus personne ne revit Sherlock depuis. Certains disent qu'il s'est suicidé, d'autres pensent qu'il vit en ermite dans les montagnes prés de Poudlard pour toujours rester auprès de celui qu'il aime… .

\- Il n'empêche qu'après, John a longtemps était attrister de sa rupture violente avec lui, souviens toi comment il était en dépression, dit Irène.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, il a même arrêter d'enseigner pendant de long mois, ajouta Molly.

Les deux amis se regardèrent tristement. Tout a coup, la sonnerie retentit signalant le début des cours. Les deux femmes se séparèrent en se promettant de se voir au déjeuner. Puis elles se quittèrent.

Depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre, les choses étaient redevenu comme avant. Enfin presque. Pour certains sorciers, les choses se seront plus jamais comme avant… .

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé. Alors oui ce n'est pas un happy end mais je pense qu'avec tout le fluff qu'il y a eu pendant 19 chapitres, je pense que je pouvais me le permettre ^^. Sachez que cette fanfiction je l'ai écrite en 1 mois en décembre 2013 et qu'elle m'a consacrée pas moins de 3 cahiers (oui oui 3 malgré la petitesse des chapitres (c'est parce que j'écris gros)). C'est je pense ce que j'ai fait de mieux en terme de fanfiction Sherlock (si vous verriez toutes les fanfictions Sherlock que j'ai faite vous serez d'accord avec moi).  
Je tiens à tous vous remercier (merci les statistiques de me montrer que vous êtes près de 1500 a me lire), pour vos reviews très très sympathiques, ceux qui m'en ont pas laisser et ceux qui le feront dans l'avenir. Merci du fond du coeur 3.  
Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dit très certainement à la prochaine fois pour de nouvelle aventure ! :)  
Bye.


End file.
